


Hot Night

by redhotpandas



Category: Nurses (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Closet Sex, Coming In Pants, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Hospital Sex, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhotpandas/pseuds/redhotpandas
Summary: Wolf is working the night shift, and he's got a little bit of down time. His fuck buddy has an idea of how they should spend it.
Relationships: Wolf Burke/OMC, Wolf Burke/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Hot Night

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment if you liked this fic!

Wolf had just started this shift, and already felt on edge. 

Dr. Emerson had passed him while he was making his way to his patient’s room, and told him to meet him in a supply closet in an hour. Then he’d clapped him on the shoulder like they were just having a friendly chat, and not discussing having sex at work.

“Call me Dave, Wolf. You’re making me sound old,” he had told him.

Wolf had just swallowed and nodded, and all but ran back to his patient’s room. He was supposed to be caring for Edith Johnson, who was post op for a leg fracture. On first glance, she seemed like a sweet old lady, but the minute he’d met her, she had told him one of the filthiest jokes he’d ever heard. For the rest of the day, it took him everything he had not to burst out laughing when he would randomly remember it.

He didn't even get a chance to say anything before she asked, “You all right, baby?”

Wolf sighed and went to check her monitor. “Yeah. Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping, though? Your surgery was only a few hours ago.”

“It’s okay, I was asleep during it.”

He frowned. “If you’re having trouble sleeping, I could get you something for it–”

“No thank you, I’m more interested in what’s got you so worried.” 

He opened his mouth, ready to tell her that it was nothing, but she gave him a look. “Okay, fine.”

He leaned in and lowered his voice. “Have you ever…hooked up with someone at work?”

“Did you?” She gasped. 

“No! Well...not yet,” he rushed out. “It’s my...friend. They asked me to, and I don’t know if I should.” Wolf bit his lip.

Edith grinned slyly at him. “I think that if it were me, I would do it. You’re young and good-looking; what have you got to lose?”

“Uh, my job.”

“Come on, it’s the middle of the night. No one’s around.”

“No, I should just stay with you. I don’t know why I even considered it.”

Edith looked disappointed, but nodded. “Okay. But if you end up changing your mind, you better tell me all the juicy details.”

“You’ll be the first to know.”

Wolf had made up his mind. It was fine doing it anywhere else, but work was simply off limits. He approached Dave, ready to tell him as much.

“Hey, Wolf,” he greeted. Dave really wasn’t that old; forty-something with a little bit of a belly and a lot of beard. Which, unfortunately, happened to be exactly Wolf’s type. 

Wolf’s mind went blank. 

“Can’t wait for our meeting.”

“Mm-hm.”

All Dave did was smile at him, and Wolf was already weak in the knees. He bit his lip again, but for a completely different reason this time. He had half a mind to drag Dave into the nearest empty room right then and there. But he needed to get back to Edith first.

“Okay. Yeah, see you in a bit.”

“Edith–”

“You changed your mind, didn’t you?”

Wolf rubbed his face. “Yeah.”

She laughed at him. “I can’t wait to hear about it!”

Wolf stopped her. “Here’s the deal: I’m not gonna tell you anything unless you at least try to sleep, alright?”

He waited until she nodded to continue. “While I’m gone, if you need anything, just use the call button and someone else will take care of it for you. If anyone asks, just say that I’m, uh, helping a doctor with something.”

“Oh, so it’s a doctor?”

“I’m serious!”

She raised her hands in defeat. 

Wolf clasped his hands together. “Great! See you in a couple hours.” He pretended not to hear her teasing as he left the room.

One of the other nurses looked at him funny.

“I have no idea,” he shrugged.

Wolf’s heart was in his throat as he approached the closet. He wiped his palms on his pants before opening the door. 

It was dark inside. Dave turned around and smiled at him. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. “Didn’t expect you to get here so fast,” he teased. “Eager, huh?”

“Shut up,” Wolf said, no malice behind it. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Dave came up close, invading Wolf’s personal space, and put his hands around Wolf’s waist. Wolf let himself be kissed slowly, Dave licking into his mouth.

Dave pulled away. “Quit thinking so much. Let yourself enjoy this, okay?”

“I can’t,” Wolf said, chest heaving and lips glistening with spit. “I need you to tell me what to do.”

“You don’t need to do anything except let me take care of you.”

Wolf nodded, and Dave resumed kissing him. Dave was such a good kisser. He bit his bottom lip and Wolf made a small noise in his throat. 

“Oh, you liked that?”

Dave moved to Wolf’s throat and started to suck a mark into the sensitive skin there. Wolf wanted to collapse right there, and just let himself be taken. Dave didn’t let him go until it hurt and Wolf shook against him. Dave pulled back, admiring his work in the dim light of the room.

“So pretty,” he murmured. 

Wolf was hard in his pants. “You aren’t so bad yourself.”

Dave cupped the back of his neck and kissed him some more, hot and wet and open. Then, he grabbed the back of Wolf’s shirt and yanked it off, throwing it somewhere. He pulled Wolf in by the waistband until their chests were touching, Wolf breathing against him. Dave’s thumb slid to his bottom lip. 

“Can’t we just fuck already?” Wolf asked breathlessly. He let his head fall against Dave’s shoulder. Christ, he smelled so good.

Wolf’s arms slid up Dave’s back into a hug. He was sort of touch starved, to be honest. 

Dave grasped the back of his neck roughly. “You’ll be a good boy for me, right?” 

“ _Yes._ ”

“Then get on your knees.”

Wolf sank to the floor instantly. Dave unbuttoned his pants and his cock sprang out, hitting Wolf in the face.

“Oh fuck,” he muttered. He licked his lips. Could he really take it?

Dave seemed to notice how in his head he was. “Don’t worry,” he said, touching Wolf’s cheek. “Can I fuck your throat?”

Wolf groaned, squeezing his thighs together.

“I guess that’s a yes, then.”

Dave placed the pad of his thumb on Wolf’s tongue. Wolf’s adam's apple bobbed heavily. 

Dave slowly pushed into his mouth. Wolf could taste his precum.

“Hit my thigh if you need me to stop,” Dave told him, and forced his cock down Wolf’s throat. Wolf choked immediately. He couldn’t stop himself from swallowing around it, which only seemed to make Dave go faster. Wolf gagged and coughed, throwing his body against him, but Dave yanked his hair so he couldn’t escape. 

Wolf couldn’t stop heaving. He could hardly breathe. Tears spilled down his face, and his nose ran. A particularly hard gag hit him, and he slapped at Dave’s leg, who instantly stopped. Wolf all but collapsed on the floor on his hands and knees, trying to breathe again. Thick spit dripped down his chin and spattered on the floor. 

Dave’s hand was in his hair again, but this time gently, petting him.

“I’m sorry,” Wolf gasped.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, Wolf.”

Wolf put a hand between his legs, feeling the wet spot there. “But I–I–”

“You came already?”

Wolf had hardly even felt it happen; too busy being used. He tried to force down the lump in his throat. “Yeah, but I didn’t mean to,” he said desperately. “You didn’t even get to fuck me yet.”

“We don’t have to,” Dave reassured. “ We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Wolf took Dave’s hand when it was offered to him, and stood up shakily. Spit glistened on his chest. “No, I want to.” Wolf’s pupils were blown when he locked eyes with him. He knew what he looked like, and he was aware he was begging. “Please.”

“Okay.”

He couldn’t stop kissing Dave; it was like he was addicted. And Dave seemed to be the same way. Dave sucked a few more marks into Wolf’s collarbone and then bit the meat on his chest. Heat flooded Wolf’s face.

Dave put his mouth on Wolf’s nipple and Wolf _moaned._ Nobody had ever done that to him before. He scrabbled at the back of Dave’s stupid dress shirt, and when Dave bit down, he cried out. White hot pleasure ran through his body. Dave licked a stripe up Wolf’s belly, making him squirm. 

“Ready for my cock?” Dave asked, palming Wolf’s ass. 

“How do you want me?”

“Up against the wall, please.” 

Wolf placed his hands on the wall and braced himself. Dave took a moment to get his own shirt off before pulling Wolf’s pants down around his ankles. Wolf shivered in anticipation. Just as he was about to ask what was taking so long, he felt slick fingers shove inside of him. Wolf gasped and jerked forward, not expecting it. 

“Oh my god.”

Dave was going so fast, and it was all he could do to keep up.

Dave added a third finger, and brushed against his prostate, making his dick jump and his toes curl. Dave noticed, and laughed softly. With his other hand he reached between Wolf’s legs and squeezed his cock, stroked it a couple times. Wolf bucked into his hand without permission and Dave spanked his ass hard, fingers still inside of him. Wolf yelled. Then, to add insult to injury, Dave bit the spot where he struck him. Wolf hissed a string of curses, and Dave soothed the spot with his tongue. 

Fuck, this was humiliating. But Wolf wanted more. “Hurry up and fuck me already, jesus,” he bit out. 

“I don’t remember you having such an attitude, Wolf,” Dave said dangerously. One hand came up to wrap around Wolf’s throat while the other dug into his hip with a bruising grip. Dave slipped his cock between Wolf’s thighs, teasing him. Wolf opened his legs wider. 

“Maybe you don’t deserve to get fucked. Maybe I should just leave you here, desperate for my cock. I bet you’d beg anybody that walked by for it.”

“That’s not true, I wouldn’t do that!”

Dave’s grip tightened around his throat. “Oh really? What does that make you, then?”

Dave’s cock slipped in finally, not stopping until he was all the way inside, chest flush against his back.

“A good boy! I’m a good boy,” Wolf moaned uncontrollably, and threw back his head. 

Dave mouthed at his neck and began to pick up the pace until he was fucking into Wolf at a brusing speed. Wolf felt so full. He wanted to stay like this forever; he never wanted to stop being good. A hand harshly covered his mouth to stifle his noises, and he nipped at Dave’s fingers. 

“You’re so _pretty,_ ” Dave growled into his ear as he stuffed Wolf with his fat cock. Wolf could hardly keep himself upright. Every thrust was so much; his body could hardly take it. His eyes brimmed with tears and spilled over when Dave hit his prostate again. He just couldn't help himself. Wolf sobbed, not caring if anyone heard. Dave hooked one of Wolf’s legs over his shoulder, changing the angle to fuck him deeper.

“You have such a nice ass,” Dave hummed, and struck him again. Wolf couldn’t stop crying and trembling and fucking himself back onto Dave’s cock. Dave was getting increasingly erratic, hitting that spot over and over again, and when he reached for Wolf’s cock and began furiously jerking it, the feeling growing in his stomach finally came to a head. Wolf came again, this time dry.

Dave didn’t stop, pushing Wolf into overstimulation and making him cry weakly as he was only being used for Dave’s pleasure. Twisting Wolf’s arm behind his back, Dave shoved his face into the wall and came inside of him, biting down on the tender skin of his neck. He panted against Wolf, not pulling out until he bred him completely. Once he let Wolf go, Wolf collapsed to the floor, legs finally giving out.

He rested for a minute, letting Dave touch him and make sure he was okay. He nodded absently when Dave talked to him, too far gone for words. Dave helped him up on unsteady legs, and he pulled his pants back up, wincing when cum dripped down the inside of his thighs. Dave had him raise his arms up so he could slip on his shirt. Suddenly he was being hugged.

“You did such a good job, Wolf,” Dave said quietly. Wolf pressed his face into Dave’s shoulder. He could hear his breathing, and smell his sweat. 

“Okay to go back?”

“Mm-hm.”

Dave stepped back and smiled at him. “Good. Call me; I’d like to do this again sometime.”

Dave got dressed, putting everything back into place like it hadn’t even happened. He looked back at him one more time, admiring his work, before letting himself out. Wolf sighed and prepared himself for the walk back.

Wolf tried to look as nonchalant as possible, rushing through the hall to get to the restrooms, but was already getting looks. Wolf suddenly remembered that Ashley had a shift right now, too, when she passed him in the hall.

She stopped him. “Wolf, are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying.”

He tried to get around her, but she grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. “Wolf.”

“Ash, I’m fine, seriously.”

She gave him a look. “Come on. I’m trying to care about you here, okay?”

Wolf sighed. “Okay, I _was_ crying, but not for the reason you think. Trust me, you don’t wanna know.” 

“Try me.”

He threw up his hands in defeat. “I was having sex.”

Ashley’s eyes widened.“Here? With who?” 

“I really don’t think that matters.” Wolf crossed his arms. He watched her look around avidly, searching for whoever she thought would make him cry during sex. 

In the distance, he saw Dave pass by, and the tips of his ears went red. Of course she noticed.

“Wait... it’s Dr. Emerson?” Wolf tried to protest, but it only made her more sure. “Wow, Wolf. I didn’t know you had it in you. I mean, fucking at work? With a doctor, no less.”

“Ashley!” he hissed, embarrassed.

“I didn’t know you had a thing for older guys…we have got to talk more,” she said off-handedly. 

Wolf stared at her. “Okay, are we done here? Can I go take a shower now?” He didn’t bother waiting for an answer before walking off.

“Still couldn’t sleep, huh?” Wolf commented when he walked into Edith’s room a few hours later. Her face lit up when she saw him. She gestured for him to come over to her.

“I _did_ take a nap after you left, just so you know, but that doesn’t matter. Spill!”

“I don’t know why you want to know about my sex life so much,” Wolf said as he pulled up a chair.

“Does it look like I’m getting any? I’m stuck in the hospital.” Edith raised her eyebrows at him.

“Fair point.” He glanced out at the hall, to make sure no one would hear. Right before he opened his mouth, he thought, _am I really about to tell my patient about getting fucked in a closet?_

Edith seemed to sense his hesitation. “Listen, I know I pushed and all, but you don’t have to tell me if–”

“It was really good,” he blurted. “I cried.”

Needless to say, Edith was not expecting it. Her hand flew to her mouth. “ _Oh._ ”

Wolf looked down at his shoes, face burning. He probably shouldn’t have said it like that.

“...I didn’t expect it to be _that_ kind of sex.” 

Wolf looked up. She continued, wearing a slightly embarrassed expression herself. “But you certainly are pretty enough.” 

Edith winked. He stared at her in disbelief. The worst part? Judging by the feeling in the pit of his stomach, he _liked_ it. Liked people knowing what Dave had done to him.

Wolf wasn’t ready to unpack all that. He excused himself to go hide in the bathroom.

Once he stopped freaking out, he opened his phone to type out a text.

_What time do you get off?_


End file.
